


Broken Hearts

by TerraCorrupt



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCorrupt/pseuds/TerraCorrupt
Summary: Part of the Wumptober2020 challenge. #19 - Broken Hearts: Grief/mourning loved ones/survivor's guilt.***SPOILERS FOR 5.3!***---Following the repair of the Elevator in Kholusia, Gavina Harker has a late night visitor from the melancholic Ascian, Emet-Selch. They share a bottle of wine while he remembers his best friend and lover from the time before the Sundering.---
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950292
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Broken Hearts

“Back to work, hero.”

The words faded away as the man who said them disappeared with a characteristic wave of his hand. Gavina watched Emet-Selch step into the Void as all Ascians did. She wondered what he’d meant about her not remembering the gleaming capital city. He’d never displayed that much willingness to talk about his past and the glory of Amaurot. Was it beautiful like Ishgard with its snowy and soaring spires? Many of those spires had been partially ruined by a thousand years of war with the Dravanians, but they remained beautiful, nonetheless.

The miqo’te’s attention was drawn to her friends when they called for her to come be the first to ride the now-working Elevator. She walked over, the heels of her thighboots clicking on the cobblestones. The Dalamud red skirt flared as she whirled to face the assembled crowd. She was the first to ride this in decades, and knew she carried the hopes and dreams of the assembled group. If they failed now, the citizens of Eulmore would never again be able to come together as they had for a large-scale project. Gavina searched the crowd, a hint of fear gripping her heart. Then her magenta eyes fell to the spirit of Ardbert. The Warrior of the First had come to see her off, and she wished him to join her on the ride. His warm smile as he accepted her invitation gave her a sense of comfort.

*****

Gavina sat in the window seat of her guest room in Eulmore. They wanted her to rest and recover her strength before ascending Mt Gulg for the final battle against Vauthry and his army of Sin Eaters. Her friends toiled away, assisting Chai Nuzz in creating the giant Talos that would allow the hero to get to the top by grabbing the floating mountain.

She had no idea how long she’d been asleep, nor even that she had fallen asleep until the sound of a popping cork jarred her into alertness. Gavina slammed upright, aware that she had no weapons. She was not expecting visitors, so this intruder likely meant her harm. Looking around the room, the Summoner’s eyes fell to the regal black and gold garb of the Ascian who vexed her and her friends. Gavina took a breath. She wanted to yell. To alert her comrades to Emet-Selch’s unwanted presence.

“Don’t. Please. I mean you no harm.”

The plaintive plea in his voice calmed the shock Gavina felt. She visibly relaxed and resumed her seat in the window. She took a second to check the timing candle. “Bit late for a social call, Emet-Selch. It must be nearly two in the morning.” Gavina reached for the goblet of wine being offered by the former Emperor.

“It is.” Emet-Selch handed off one glass, bringing the othe up in a congenial toast. “To your health, hero.” He drank the wine with an appreciative nosie. “Ah, Caelumtree wine, this was often a favorite of mine when I sat on the throne in Garlemald.” He knew he danced around the questions his host wished to ask him. “It is late, but I know you’ve been given leave to tend your affairs until that monstrosity is constructed. So allow me to occupy your time while there are no interruptions from closed-minded fools.” He dropped his golden eyes to Gavina’s magenta ones, anticipating a rebuke. “That’s why I brought the wine. A gift to show my good will. As ever, I wish only to make common cause if we are able.”

Gavina sipped the wine, closing her eyes at the exquisite taste. “You went to the Source for this gift?” She sighed lightly; shared wine was the best wine. “You didn’t bring this just to darken my door because I can stay up late. And you’ve never seemed to want to warm my bed. What’s on your mind?” She pointed to the space beside her on the bench, expecting him to sit.

Emet-Selch sat as if the bench was a throne. “Your astute observations never cease to amaze me, Gavina. Though, you ought to know, that should you desire, I would not deny you an intimate dalliance.” He smirked over the rim of his glass; his lips curled up in a dark smile. “And should _I_ desire, my seed would quicken in your belly. We would produce a powerful bloodline to rival that which currently rules Garlemald. How would you like to sire a future emperor?” Emet-Selch chuckled briefly at her consternation, lifting a hand to fend off further comments about their future children. “I did come to seek your company. Being near you is calming.” The jovial expression faded, the yellow eyes falling to the glass of wine in his hand. “You remind me of someone important to me. Someone who has long since gone.” He sighed again, looking out the window at the bright landscape before them. “She had a fondness for all of Creation, and sought it out in earnest… I was always first to enjoy the discoveries she brought back to Amaurot.”

“You loved her.”

“ _Love_. I love her. She was my first love.”

Emet-Selch’s vehemence struck him. He hadn’t meant to speak so loudly about Azem. But, for all the lovers he had taken over the centuries, and ardent as they frequently were, none were as fiery as Azem. “My only true love. All others paled in comparison.” He subsided, a melancholic expression on his face while he drank the last of the wine from his glass. _How like you she is, my Sun. Her soul is bright like yours… Have I found you again after all these years? Sundered and broken though she is?_

Gavina watched the man’s expression. Of late, she’d only seen him sad and frustrated that her companions rejected and denied his counsel, as well as her own refusal to condemn them and ask for more details. Now the depression of being one of three unsundered Ascians seemed to have brought the former emperor low. Gavina set her glass aside on a nearby table. She rose from her seat and crossed to the large wooden table where the bottle of wine sat. It held significance for him. “Tell me about her.” She tipped the bottle forward, allowing the red liquid to fill the empty glass.

“She could brighten any room she entered.” Emet-Selch’s voice turned wistful at the memory. He lifted his chin, the glow of lightning cluster in the ceiling lamp cast Gavina in its light from behind, giving him the illusion that he saw the Amaurotian pouring wine made from the grapes she’d saved. “Lahabrea did not approve of you borrowing Ifrita. But the wine you’ve brought me is all the sweeter for it.” Emet-Selch took a deep breath and sat back. “She tried to save the Star. Tried to save everyone, always. Our children took after us both. They were bright and powerful with creation magic, and a desire to explore the entirety of Amaurot.”

Emet-Selch stood, his voice becoming softer and sadder. “She and three of our children were killed during the Sundering. The other four sacrificed themselves to summon Zodiark. I want her back, Gavina. Zodiark will return them to me when the Rejoining is complete. But you have been an amusing distraction from my loss.” Emet-Selch slid a hand into the pocket of his overcoat. The orange crystal was warm in his pocket, as if reacting to the ardent soul before him. “I’ve been alone for so long. As you have, hero. If I’m much mistaken,” he tilted his head to the side, staring up into the magenta eyes. “You had a lover murdered to protect you. Sacrificed himself to help you achieve your goals.”

Gavina’s eyes widened, her ears going flat in shock and surprise. “How did you…?” Her voice was soft, her breathing shallow while she fought the flood of emotion at the mention of her first love. Tears immediately welled in her eyes as she remembered the Elezen knight and his sacrifice. The pierced shield remained at the small memorial overlooking Ishgard. Haurchefant always sought her, lavished her with warmth and attention in his cold homeland. They had not consummated any relationship, but it was widely known how fond of each other they were.

“What would you give to have him back? Ask the Twelve? Beseech Haedelyn for her favor? For all you have done in her name, she owes you at least that boon.” The mocking tone of Emet-Selch’s voice faded, one hand rising to Gavina’s cheek. He cupped it lovingly, the gloved thumb brushing away tears from her sad eye. “Don’t look at me so. A smile better suits a hero.” _And now you understand my motives._

The Ascian faded into the Void once more, leaving Gavina alone with a shocked expression replacing the tearful one. Those had been Haurchefant’s final words to her. And he died seeing a smile on her face one final time… Gavina’s heart seized, a sob building in her throat. Her legs wobbled beneath her, threatening to send her to the ground. Quickly, she dropped the bottle of wine beside the glass, sending the glass to the stone floor, shattering as it struck. Gavina fell to her knees, tears openly pouring down her face. She cried loudly for the man she’d lost, and how it happened.

Though several years had passed, her grief had not truly lessened.


End file.
